Angel love
by adelaide.australia
Summary: UA!Teen - Destiel Suite à un déménagement,Castiel Novak rejoint un nouveau lycée. Le premier jour,il sauve Dean Winchester,d'un accident de voiture. Cet évènement changera leurs vies à tout jamais...
1. Chapter 1

Castiel essayait de trouve son chemin jusqu'au lycée. La ville n'était pas grande mais il s'y sentait perdu. En fait, il était perdu par bien des points.  
Sa famille avait emménagé deux jours plus tôt : Chuck, son père, voulait se rapprocher de sa petite amie, Becky. Anna, sa sœur cadette, et lui avaient été totalement contre mais leurs ainés, Michael et Gabriel, avaient encouragé leur père. C'était facile pour eux. Ils étaient à l'université se dit Castiel, amer. Sa mère, décédée trois ans auparavant, lui manqua plus fort soudainement.

Perdu dans ses tristes pensées, il remarqua à peine l'adolescent qui le dépassa mais, quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, il vit nettement la voiture qui roulait à vive allure alors que le jeune homme devant lui avait commencé à traverser.  
Sans réfléchir, il s'avança et prit l'adolescent par le bras avant de le tirer vers lui. Il y avait mis toute sa force et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le trottoir. La voiture continua son chemin sans ralentir et quelques passants, ayant vu la scène, lui crièrent des insultes. Castiel reprenait son souffle alors que l'autre garçon se levait, tremblant.  
\- Bordel… Dit ce dernier.  
Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et pour la première fois, il le regarda vraiment .  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.  
Il était beau, d'une beauté commune mais en même temps, si unique. Il était assez grand, plus grand que lui en tout cas, blond et des yeux verts. Il était habillé simplement d'un t shirt, d'un jeans et d'une veste en cuir usé jusqu'à la corde. Le bad boy typique qui faisait craquer les filles. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, un coté rassurant et lumineux, qui donnait envie qu'on l'aime.  
Il tendit la main vers Castiel, pour l'aider à se relever, et celui-ci la prit avec plaisir. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un groupe de cinq jeunes gens se précipita vers eux.  
\- Dean ! L'apostropha une fille, les larmes aux yeux. Ca va ? On a vu cette bagnole et…  
\- Wé, ça va. Il m'a sauvé les miches… Répondit-il en désignant le petit brun.  
Dean se tourna vers Castiel et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
\- Merci. .. Euh… Je ne connais pas ton prénom.  
\- Castiel.  
Dean détourna son regard et s'adressa aux autres.  
\- On peut dire que Cas' est mon ange gardien !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et reprirent la route, voyant que Dean ne les suivrait pas. Les deux garçons ne bougeaient pas, se regardant du coin de l'œil.  
\- Allons y, on va arriver en retard. Pressa soudainement le blond.  
\- Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis.  
\- Ils ne sont pas mes amis. Ils sont…euh…  
\- Des admirateurs ?  
Dean éclata de rire.  
\- Je t'ai jamais vu avant. Constata celui-ci.  
\- Je viens d'arriver.  
\- Premier jour ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Dean Winchester. Dit-il en tendant la main.  
\- Castiel Novak. Répondit Cas' en la serrant.

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée et Castiel s'attendit à ce que Dean le laisse mais le blond ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.  
\- C'est dur d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée. Surtout la dernière année. Dit celui-ci.  
\- Ce n'est pas important.  
\- Bien sur que si. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe.  
\- Avoir des amis, être aimé et tout ces trucs… Reprit le blond. Je peux t'aider pour ça.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.  
Dean soupira.  
\- Cas'. Tu m'as sauvé. Sans toi, je serai à l'hosto ou même mort. Te rendre populaire, c'est le seul truc que je peux faire pour toi.  
Le cœur de Castiel battait étrangement, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il s'en fichait d'être populaire, d'être aimé par les autres. En cet instant, il voulait juste être avec Dean.  
\- D'accord, Dean.  
Celui-ci sourit.

Dean l'emmena à la bibliothèque pour qu'il puisse prendre ses livres , l'aida à trouver son casier et, en chemin, le présenta à plusieurs personnes. Castiel installait ses livres dans son casier quand un jeune homme charismatique s'approcha d'eux. Il donna une accolade à Dean qui la lui rendit.  
\- Salut mon frère.  
\- Benny.  
\- Tu as échappé à la mort à ce qu'on m'a dit.  
Il se tourna vers Castiel et lui sourit.  
\- Alors c'est toi le grand sauveur ?  
\- C'est Castiel. Répondit Dean, à la place du petit brun. Cas',je te présente Benny. Mon frère de cœur.  
\- Ton frère d'emmerdes, wé. T'as intérêt à parler de ton presque accident à Sam, il va encore s'en prendre à moi.  
\- Tu n'étais même pas là.  
\- Ca l'empêchera pas… Il m'en veut depuis l'ouverture du Purgatoire.  
Castiel les regardait tour à tour, ne comprenant rien à la conversation. Benny le remarqua et éclata de rire.  
\- L'angelot comprend rien. Tu ferais mieux de lui expliquer comment ça se passe chez nous.  
Il les quitta, leur faisant signe de la main.  
\- Sam est mon petit frère. Il a 15 ans. Aujourd'hui, sa classe est en excursion.  
\- Ma sœur aussi ! S'exclama Castiel. Ils sont ensemble alors.  
Dean hocha la tête.  
\- Et le Purgatoire, c'est un bar en ville. Si t'as rien à faire vendredi, on peut y aller.  
\- C'est très gentil, Dean mais…  
\- Cas'. T'as rien à faire vendredi soir. Tu viens.  
La cloche retentit et ils durent se séparer, ayant des cours différents.

Les cours de la matinée furent étranges pour Castiel : il essayait d'être discret, comme il avait fait le reste de son existence. Mais apparemment, sauver Dean Winchester lui conférait un statut d'héros immortel auprès des étudiants. Ils se comportaient comme…  
\- Des mouches autour de la merde.  
Castiel releva les yeux de son cahier et tourna la tête vers la gauche, d'où venaient les paroles. Il n'avait pas fait attention, jusqu'à maintenant, à la jeune fille installée à coté de lui. Elle était brune, maquillée à outrance et des habits qui ne devaient pas la tenir très chaud. Elle se balançait nonchalamment sur sa chaise en lui souriant.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Lui répondit le jeune garçon.  
\- Les autres blaireaux se comportent avec toi comme des mouches autour d'une merde. C'est l'expression que tu cherchais.  
Devant l'air incrédule de Castiel, elle éclata de rire.  
\- Mademoiselle Masters ! Les interrompit le professeur. Un peu de calme s'il vous plait ou je serai obligé de vous mettre en retenue.  
\- Ce sera que la 3é cette semaine. Répondit-elle, moqueuse.  
\- Mais on est lundi ! S'exclama Castiel, tout bas.  
Les autres élèves l'entendirent quand même et éclatèrent de rire.  
Voilà comment en plus d'être un héros, Castiel devint humoriste.

A midi, il sortait de son cours de math quand une petite blonde se posta devant lui.  
\- Dean nous attend. Il est déjà à la cafet' avec Benny.  
Castiel soupira et la suivit docilement, sans poser de question. Elle marchait énergiquement et les élèves se poussaient pour la laisser passer.  
\- Je m'appelle Jo. Dit elle, quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la cantine. Je suis la cousine de Dean… Enfin… Ma mère s'est mariée avec son oncle.  
\- Enchanté, je suis Ca…  
\- Je sais qui tu es.  
Il soupira à nouveau et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils allèrent au buffet et prirent leur repas avant de se diriger vers les deux garçons assis un peu plus loin.  
Dean et Benny étaient silencieux. Ce dernier lisait « Entretien avec un vampire » tandis que le Winchester parcourait la salle du regard.  
Quand Castiel s'installa, Dean posa son regard sur lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Cinq secondes.  
Dix secondes.  
Benny ferma violemment son livre.  
\- Bro' ? Mlle Braeden à onze heures.  
Dean tourna vivement la tête et sourit à la jeune fille brune qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle sourit à son tour, avant de le saluer et de continuer sa route, les joues rouges.  
Castiel eut un étrange sensation au cœur, comme s'il était compressé dans sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et regarda son hamburger, dégoûté.  
\- Tu le manges pas ? Demanda le Winchester.  
Castiel fit signe « non » de la tête et Dean prit son repas avant de l'engloutir en quelques bouchées.  
Benny reprit la lecture de son livre et Jo les quitta, rejoignant un groupe de filles.

A peine sorti de la cantine, Castiel sortit du lycée, se baladant dans le parc y attenant. Il avait besoin de calme et de sérénité. Il remarqua quelques ruches installées à quelques mètres et s'installa là, regardant les abeilles.  
La cloche sonna trop vite la reprise des cours et il se précipita vers l'établissement. Quelques personnes le saluèrent au passage, il leur répondit par un bref signe de la main. Il détestait cette popularité.

Il s'installa à fond de la classe et se rendit compte trop tard qu'il était à coté de Jo. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle lui tendit un papier avec trois numéros de téléphone : celui de Dean, de Benny et le sien. Il lui passa le sien et quand elle se remit à écouter le prof', ou tout du moins faire semblant, il l'observa longuement, détaillant son visage et sa posture. Il décida qu'il voulait être ami avec elle.


	2. Chapter 2

La semaine était terminée et Castiel poussa un soupir de soulagement : il n'avait jamais été sous les feux de la rampe et il devait avouer qu'il…Détestait ça autant que la présence perpétuelle de Becky à la maison.  
Mais il y avait Dean… Dean et ses sourires. Dean et ses mots gentils. Dean et ses blagues machistes. Dean et…Lisa. Le couple se formait peu à peu et Castiel assistait à cette naissance, impuissant.  
Car dans son cœur, le jeune Winchester prenait de plus en plus de place. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, que ça soit avec une fille ou un garçon, et ne savait que faire. Devait-il dire ou faire quelque chose, sachant que Dean était hétéro ? Devait-il se faire et regarder son ami se lier avec cette Lisa ?  
Il avait su très vite qu'il était bisexuel. Ce n'était pas pour « doubler ses chances de rendez- vous » comme disait son cousin Balthazar, mais parce le sexe de la personne n'était pas important pour lui, tant que la personne avait une belle âme.  
Anna débarqua dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Papa a dit que je peux sortir avec toi ce soir.  
\- Tu ne connais personne.  
\- Sam y va !  
Le petit brun ne cacha pas son sourire.  
\- Ca faisait longtemps que le prénom « Sam » n'était pas sorti de tes lèvres. Environ…  
Il fit mine de consulter sa montre.  
\- Dix minutes.  
\- La ferme !  
Elle sortit, claquant la porte.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à sortir. Dean leur avait donné rendez-vous au « Roadhouse »,le diner tenu par Elen, la mère de Jo. Les jeunes Novak saluèrent leur père, travaillant sur son dernier bouquin, et Becky qui regardait le dernier épisode de sa série préférée.  
Ils arrivèrent bien vite destination et y trouvèrent Jo, Sam, Benny, Dean et une rouquine que Castiel ne connaissait pas.  
L'ainé des Winchester lui présenta, avec le sourire.  
\- Cas', voici Charlie. Une amie d'enfance.  
Charlie sauta sur ses pieds et tourna autour de Castiel, perdu.  
\- Salut ! Dit-elle, enfin. Dean n'arrête pas de parler de toi.  
\- Charlie. Gronda celui-ci.  
\- C'est la vérité ! Se défendit la rousse.  
Castiel ne su que dire, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de prendre place à coté de sa sœur qui était déjà dans une grande conversation avec Sam.  
Mais Charlie ne lui lâcha pas la grappe.  
\- Alors, Castiel. Parle moi de toi.  
Celui-ci lança un regard apeuré à Dean qui éclata de rire.  
\- Pas de panique, Cas'. Ce n'est pas une technique d'approche peu subtile. Charlie est lesbienne.  
\- Alors ? Reprit cette dernière. Tu viens d'où ?  
\- Glenok. Répondit le petit brun, qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur sa vie.  
Mais Benny le sauva de la jeune fille et de ses questions en disant que c'était l'heure de partir.  
Ils saluèrent Elen, qui leur recommanda de faire attention à Luke et sa bande. Une fois dehors, Castiel demanda qui était ce garçon à Dean.  
\- C'est le diable en personne. Il a quitté le lycée l'année dernière mais il lui reste quelques amis comme Al Astair, qui est dans notre classe de chimie ou Meg Masters. Tout ces gens sont à éviter.  
Castiel ne dit rien il connaissait Al de vue et n'avait pas envie d'engager la conversation avec lui mais il avait discuté plusieurs fois avec Meg et c'était une jeune fille très agréable. Sous ses airs de grande brute se cachait un cœur tendre.  
Ils arrivèrent vite au « Purgatoire »,un molosse y tenait la porte mais les jeunes le saluèrent amicalement.  
\- Cas',Anna. Venez ! Leur dit Sam.  
Ceux-ci s'approchèrent.  
\- Je vous présente Cliff. Si vous avez un soucis avec n'importe qui, dites le lui ok ?  
Les Novak opinèrent et Cliff leur sourit.  
\- Vous aimez les canards en plastique ? Regardez le dernier que j'ai acheté.  
Il sortit de sa poche une canard pour le bain, déguisé en ange.  
\- Pas mal mais je préfère celui en chasseur. Lui dit Dean en poussant Castiel à l'intérieur.

Le petit groupe entra et Benny s'installa directement à une table, un peu à l'écart. Castiel parcourut l'endroit des yeux et remarqua pleins de visages familiers.  
\- Ca va ? Lui demanda Dean.  
\- Ca va. Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour cette invitation. Répondit le Novak en s'installa.  
Dean éclata de rire mais prit Castiel par l'épaule.  
\- On ne reste pas avec eux… Je vais te présenter à une charmante demoiselle.  
Il désigna Lisa et une blonde, installées un peu plus loin.  
\- Elle s'appelle Chastity et c'est la meilleure amie de Lisa. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer la soirée tout les quatre.  
\- C'est très gentil, Dean. Mais…  
\- A part son prénom, elle n'a rien de chaste.  
Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Castiel penchait la tête. Y avait-il quelque chose à comprendre à cette dernière phrase ?

Très vite la langue de Dean se perdit dans la bouche de Lisa tandis que Chastity caressait la cuisse de Castiel, son visage sur son épaule.  
\- Et… Ca va au lycée ? Tu es dans quel option ? Demanda le jeune homme, voulant l'éloigner.  
Elle lui mordilla l'oreille, sa poitrine contre son torse.  
\- Qu'est ce que fait ton père ? Il…  
Elle s'éloigna, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle tremblait.  
\- Pourquoi tu me parles de cet imbécile ? Cria-t-elle.  
Elle se leva et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.  
\- Ne m'approche plus ! Je te déteste !  
Elle se tourna vers Dean, qui avait délaissé Lisa en entendant les cris.  
\- Toi ! Lui dit elle. Ne me présente plus jamais un de tes amis !  
Elle sortit en courant, suivi de Lisa.  
\- Mec… Commença Dean, désespéré.  
\- Mes excuses, Dean. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle…  
\- n'apprécierait pas que tu parles de son père alors qu'elle te bécote ?  
\- Est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose contre lui ?  
Le Winchester leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Il a abandonné sa famille il y a deux ans. Il est parti avec le facteur.  
Lisa apparut au loin et Dean partit, promettant de revenir.

Castiel était seul depuis à peine deux minutes quand Meg apparut à coté de lui.  
\- Salut mon ange.  
\- Meg. Bonsoir.  
Elle était encore plus provocante que d'habitude et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa poitrine.  
\- Tu aimes ma tenue, Castiel ?  
\- Oui, c'est très…  
\- Luke m'a dit que je ressemblais à un démon comme ça.  
Elle s'était approchée de lui et avant qu'il ne comprenne, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord passif, il répondit au baiser avec fougue.  
\- Wouaw… Dit elle à la fin du baiser.  
\- J'ai appris ça du livreur de pizzas. Tenta-t-il de se justifier.  
\- Un porno ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire mutin.  
Castiel rougit et elle rit.  
Dean arriva précipitamment vers eux et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Meg ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- On parlait de licornes et tout ça…  
Elle se leva et embrassa Castiel sur la joue.  
\- A plus tard, Castiel.

Dean l'emmena à l'extérieur,furieux.  
\- Bordel,Cas' ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Je te présente Chastity,un super fille et tu préfères fricoter avec Meg !  
\- Tu m'as présenté Chastity uniquement parce que c'est l'amie de Lisa. Se défendit Castiel,tout en restant calme.  
\- Wé ! Je m'étais dit que ce serait cool ! Je pourrai être avec Lisa ET avec toi !  
\- Pourquoi ne pourrais tu pas être avec Lisa et avec moi ?  
La colère de Dean disparut et une fatigue fit son apparition dans ses yeux.  
\- Lisa…Lisa ne t'aime pas. J'essais de la convaincre du contraire mais… Elle dit que tout ce que tu as fait de bien pour moi, c'est de me sauver de cette voiture. Que j'en fais trop pour toi… Mais tu vois… C'est pas que ça…  
Castiel pencha la tête et le sonda : Dean avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.  
\- Dean. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu restes avec elle.  
\- Non ! Je veux pas choisir, ok ? Je… Tu es super important pour moi. Je sais pas expliquer c'est comme si on…  
\- partageait un lien profond.  
Dean sourit, un peu gêné.  
\- Wé, c'est ça. Mais cette fille, ça fait des mois que je cours après. Mais en fait,je pense que je te choisirai toi.  
Le cœur de Castiel se mit à battre très vite et il leva les yeux vers Dean. Leur regard s'accrochèrent.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Cinq secondes.  
\- Tu m'as pas demandé de choisir. Reprit le Winchester. Au contraire. C'est pour ça que si elle me le demande encore, je lui dirai que c'est toi.

Le soir dans son lit, Castiel se mit à espérer très fort que Lisa demanda à son ami de choisir. Il s'endormit sur l'image de Dean lui souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir =)**

**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette histoire ! Aucun nombre précis de chapitres n'est prévu mais il y en aura encore quelques uns. **

**Pour ceux qui ne lisent sur "Au nom du Père", je poste la suite prochainement (Sorry pour le retard)**

**Un très très grand merci à missxfuruba pour son aide sur ce chapitre =)**

* * *

En ce samedi matin, cela faisait 4 semaines exactement que la famille Novak avait emménagé. Et la première dispute venait d'éclater dans la cuisine.  
\- Je refuse qu'elle s'installe avec nous ! S'écria Anna.  
\- Becky est très chère à mon cœur, vous le savez. Rétorqua Chuck.  
\- Pas aux nôtres ! Elle est tarée ! Elle vit une obsession pour Jared Padaleski ! Elle…  
\- Padalecki. Ne put s'empêcher de corriger Castiel.  
Sa sœur se tourna, furieuse, vers lui.  
\- Tu es de son coté ? Tu veux qu'elle vienne ?  
\- Non ! Non ! Jamais !  
\- Les enfants, vous…  
Mais le patriarche fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ils se figèrent tout les trois, se dévisageant mutuellement.  
Comprenant que ni son père ni sa sœur ne bougeraient , le petit brun alla ouvrir.

Il se retrouva devant un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, un peu plus grand que lui, avec un style assez BCBG. Celui-ci lui sourit et le cœur de Castiel rattrapa un battement. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici . Il avait mis fin à leur histoire d'amour deux mois auparavant Castiel l'aimait bien mais pas assez. Il savait qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur et s'en voulait encore.  
\- Bart. Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Te voir, Castiel. Tu me manquais alors j'ai pris la voiture et je suis venu jusqu'ici.  
Sa voix était assurée mais le petit brun remarqua qu'il tremblait.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu conduisais.  
\- Depuis la semaine dernière.  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques longues secondes puis Bart s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Castiel ne le repoussa pas mais ne rendit pas vraiment son étreinte. Son ex avait du faire un très long trajet, son ancienne ville étant à près de 1000 km de là.  
\- Veux – tu manger quelque chose ? Proposa finalement le Novak. Je t'invite.  
Le visage de Bart s'illumina et il hocha la tête. Castiel prit l'argent qui trainait sur la table et ils sortirent.

Ils partirent à pied, les rues étaient encore désertes et le jeune Novak en fut soulagé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bart, qui regardait les alentours. Son ex petit ami était beau, c'était un fait indéniable mais Castiel ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il l'aurait du.  
Quand le petit brun s'était inscrit à la présidence du conseil des élèves, Bart l'avait suivi plus que quiconque. Et même si Castiel n'avait jamais été président à proprement parlé, son ancien petit ami l'avait toujours considéré comme tel. Se sentir aimé et admiré avait fait craquer Castiel, qui venait de perdre sa mère, et il était tombé dans ses bras. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte de son erreur.

Le diner d'Ellen était assez calme et ils trouvèrent une table au fond de la salle. La propriétaire leur fit un signe chaleureux et le Novak lui répondit avec le sourire.  
\- C'est une belle ville. Tu dois t'y plaire. Commenta Bart.  
\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup.  
D'un mouvement mal assuré, Bart posa sa main sur celle de Castiel.  
\- Tu me manques, Castiel.  
\- Bart, je…  
Mais Jo se planta devant eux, avec le sourire.  
\- Hey Cas' ! Le salua-t-elle, avec entrain.  
Puis, elle remarqua les mains posées l'une sur l'autre et elle rougit.  
\- Désolée… Je… Je ne …  
\- Ce n'est rien, Jo. Lui assura Castiel, en retirant sa main de celle de son ancien petit ami.  
Elle prit leur commande, étrangement silencieuse et partit rapidement.

\- Uriel a reprit le poste d'Anna. Le groupe ne s'en sortait pas sans décideur.  
Castiel hocha la tête : Anna avait été, malgré son jeune âge, la responsable d'une équipe dans leur mouvement de jeunesse. Elle avait dirigé Uriel et lui même alors que Bart était affecté ailleurs.  
Jo revint avec leur petit déjeuner, une tarte aux pommes en supplément.  
\- Offert par la maison. Annonça-t-elle. Dean va râler mais tant pis.  
Elle sourit, d'un air entendu et repartit.  
\- Qui est Dean ? Demanda aussitôt Bart.  
\- Un ami.  
\- Il suffit juste que tu entendes son prénom pour que tes yeux s'illuminent.  
Le jeune Novak ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Bart se leva.  
\- J'ai toujours été insignifiant pour toi. Tu t'es toujours cru supérieur à moi.  
Castiel se leva à son tour.  
\- Bart…  
\- C'est comme une lame en plein cœur. Je ferai mieux de repartir.  
Et avant que Castiel ne puisse réagir, Bart était déjà sorti.

Il était 20h00 quand Dean arriva chez les Novak.  
\- Salut Cas'.  
\- Dean. Bonsoir.  
Le blond se dandina sur ses pieds, les yeux baissés et Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté, en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- « Docteur Sexy » commence dans 15 min. Annonça le jeune Winchester. Ca te dit de… de regarder chez moi ?  
\- Lisa n'est pas là ?  
\- Cas'. C'est à toi que je propose.  
Le blond releva les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Cinq secondes.  
Dix secondes.  
\- Tu sais pour Bart. Constata le garçon aux yeux bleus .  
\- Wé … Je savais pas que tu es… Enfin… T'es mon ami, Cas'. Je suis juste un peu déçu d'être le dernier au courant.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as rejeté Chastity maintenant. Dit Dean en souriant.  
\- Je suis bi. Pour moi, peu importe que la personne soit un homme ou une femme. Tant que l'âme est belle.  
Le sourire du Winchester se fana une demie seconde puis il s'agrandit.  
\- Je comprends, Cas'.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux.  
\- Tu viens ?  
\- Je viens, Dean.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du Winchester, puis celui-ci se tourna vers son ami.  
\- Tu me prêteras ton devoir de math ?  
Castiel soupira, cachant son sourire. Et ses yeux qui s'étaient illuminés de 1001 éclats.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel observait le carton d'invitation avec une extrême concentration : Bella Talbot, fille du maire de la ville, l'avait invité à sa soirée annuelle costumée. Il avait beau faire des efforts de mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir parlé. La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses réflexions.  
_Message de : Dean.  
Aussi invité à la soirée de Bela ?_  
Il répondit par l'affirmative en précisant qu'il n'irait pas il n'obtint pas de réponse de son ami.  
Il jeta négligemment le carton et se concentra sur son devoir d'économie. Il détestait Mr Crowley, son professeur pour lui, il n'était qu'un vendeur raté mais il ne voulait pas échouer à cette matière à cause de lui.  
Plongé dans son travail, il n'entendit pas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ni les marches de l'escalier craquer. On frappa doucement à la porte.  
\- Oui ?  
Dean entra, tout sourire.  
\- Hey Cas' ! Tu es prêt ?  
Le dit Cas' fronça les sourcils.  
\- Prêt pour quoi, Dean ?  
\- On va acheter nos déguisements !  
\- Pas question !

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux garçons entrèrent dans l'unique boutique de déguisements de la ville. Castiel était boudeur mais Dean ne s'en préoccupait pas.  
\- Le thème c'est « irréel » annonça ce dernier à la vendeuse.  
\- Je n'irai pas. Rétorqua le Novak.  
\- Cas',commence pas. Ce sera une super soirée !  
\- Je n'aime pas me déguiser. Je préfèrerais encore me faire manger par un Léviathan.  
\- Un Léviaquoi ?  
La vendeuse revint avec deux costumes et en donna un à Dean.  
\- Comme tout les ans, peu importe le thème.  
\- Batman ! S'écria le blond.  
\- Et pour le jeune homme, je pense ça que ça ira.  
Elle tendit un petit paquet à Castiel qui resta les bras ballants son ami le prit et défit le sac.  
\- Ah ! S'exclama celui-ci. Joli… Ferme les yeux, Cas'.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je ne…  
\- Ferme les yeux, je te le mets. C'est juste quelque accessoires.  
Le jeune Novak ferma les yeux, de mauvaise grâce. Il sentit les mains de Dean dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Puis, elles se posèrent dans ses cheveux avant de redescendre sur son cou. Il frissonna et se mordit la joue pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir.  
\- Voilà ! S'exclama Dean alors que Castiel ouvrit les yeux.  
La vendeuse poussa un « oh » de surprise et sourit.  
\- C'est magnifique ! Le miroir est là, regardez vous !  
Il s'approcha et se regarda : il portait de fines ailes blanches qui le rendaient plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en réalité et une fine auréole était posé de travers dans ses cheveux, ce qui faisait ressortir leu couleur. Il allait enlever ces accessoires, rejetant l'idée mais il vit le regard de Dean. Un peu brillant, avec une lueur inhabituel mais qu'il aima de suite.  
\- T'es un ange, Cas'. Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule. Un putain d'ange.

La demeure des Talbot était situé un peu hors de la ville, sur un terrain de plusieurs hectares. Dean avait proposé de faire le taxi pour la soirée et Castiel se retrouva coincé contre Benny, déguisé en pirate, et Charlie, princesse médiévale d'un soir, sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Pour le plus grand malheur du jeune Novak, une danseuse de french-cancan nommée Lisa les accompagnait.  
Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination et Lisa prit le bras de Dean ,l'emmenant devant eux. Charlie tendit sa main à Castiel qui la prit avec enthousiasme. Benny trainait quelques mètres derrière eux et la rouquine en profita pour parler au jeune homme.  
\- Lisa s'accroche à lui… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne mais elle a fait une crise de nerfs. S'il ne l'emmenait pas, ça aurait été terminé. Expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça, Charlie ?  
Celle-ci sourit tendrement et serra la main de Castiel.  
\- Pour rien, Cas'. Pour rien…

Castiel abandonna rapidement Charlie, qui parlait « Donjon et Dragon » avec un certain Dick. Il se dirigea vers le buffet, ne sachant que faire d'autre.  
\- Hello stranger.  
Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva devant Meg, en mini robe rouge moulante et des cornes de diable sur la tête.  
\- Meg. Bonsoir.  
Elle lui sourit et s'approcha avant de lui murmurer.  
\- Ne perdons pas de temps en futilité, mon ange. Suis moi.  
Elle lui prit la main et ils sortirent, se retrouvant sur la terrasse au style intimiste.

La langue de Meg se retrouva dans sa bouche tandis qu'il lui soulevait sa robe, la plaquant contre le mur. Il ne réfléchissait pas Meg lui faisait toujours ce drôle d'effet. Elle passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, puis il s'arrêta net.  
Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Pas avec elle. Pas en pensant à un autre.  
Il la relâcha brusquement.  
\- Meg, je ne… Je ne peux pas. Mes excuses.  
\- Laisse tomber, Castiel.  
Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, juste déçue.  
\- Mes excuses, Meg. Encore.  
Elle eut un sourire triste et s'éloigna.  
La jeune femme n'avait fait que quelques mètres quand elle s'arrêta net, son regard un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Elle éclata de rire et Castiel la rejoignit, perplexe.  
\- C'est Winchester et Braeden. Mlle Sainte Nitouche a enfin décidé d'écarter les jambes, on dirait.  
Castiel ne répondit pas et entra dans la maison, ne les regardant pas.

Le jeune Novak passa néanmoins une très bonne soirée, du essentiellement à l'alcool que Meg avait ajouté au punch. Il était plus sociable que d'habitude et se déhanchait sur la piste de danse. Plusieurs personnes, tant garçons que filles, avaient essayé de l'approcher mais la démone avait sorti ses griffes.  
Il était presque 2h00 du matin quand Dean vint le chercher.  
\- Viens Cas',on rentre. Lui dit-il.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Le Winchester le sourit, il s'approcha et redressa son auréole qui était légèrement de travers. Malgré, ou à cause, de l'alcool, le cœur de Castiel fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il intercepta la main de son ami. Il la prit dans la sienne et la serra.  
\- Allez viens, Cas'.  
Dean avança et le Novak le suivit, toujours main dans la main.  
\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda ce dernier alors qu'ils atteignaient presque la porte où Benny les attendait.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Lisa.  
\- C'est ma petite copine, Cas'.  
\- Ca ne répond pas à la question, Dean.  
Celui-ci s'arrêta et lâcha la main de son ami.  
\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda-t-il, brusquement.  
Castiel comprit qu'il n'aurait pas du la poser mais devant la réaction du Winchester, il avait la réponse.  
\- Parce que je souhaite que tu sois heureux, Dean.  
Les yeux du blond devinrent un peu humides et il s'accrocha au regard de Castiel.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Cinq secondes.  
Dix secondes.  
\- Bon les mecs ? Cria Benny. Les filles attendent à coté de la voiture !

Il était presque 3h00 quand Castiel s'installa dans son lit : il ferma les yeux et entendit son téléphone.  
_Message de : Dean.  
J'espère un jour l'aimer. Je veux lui donner une chance.  
Bonne nuit, Cas'._  
Il ne répondit pas, le gout amer dans sa bouche était trop présent.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel partit du lycée, un sourire aux lèvres : sa journée se terminait trois heures plus tôt une séance d'informations était donnée pour les étudiants souhaitant poursuivre leurs études et il avait décider de ne pas y assister.  
Plusieurs universités lui avaient déjà réservé une place et il n'avait donc plus qu'à faire son choix. Il aimait beaucoup Yale et Harvard mais il hésitait encore. Son père était un auteur très renommé et , même si lui-même n'avait jamais fréquenté les bancs de l'université, avait beaucoup de contacts. Ses ainés étaient à New York et réussissaient brillamment. Ces atouts, ajoutés à ses notes excellentes, faisaient du jeune Novak un étudiant intéressant plus les grandes universités.

En sortant du parking, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Dean rejoignant l'Impala. Son ami faisait preuve d'une nonchalance à tout épreuve lorsque l'on abordait le sujet des études universitaires.  
Il lui fit signe et le Winchester s'arrêta.  
\- La séance d'info' a commencé il y a dix minutes, Cas' ! T'es à la bourre.  
\- Je n'y vais pas.  
Castiel était à présent à quelques mètres de Dean et il vit son air ahuri.  
\- Cas' ! T'es dingue ! T'es le meilleur élève de la promo ! Les prof' t'adorent ! T'es super intelligent !Tu pourrais devenir ingénieur ou médecin ! Tu…  
Castiel sourit, touché par les paroles de Dean.  
\- Mes dossiers d'admission ont déjà été acceptés, Dean. Cette séance d'informations m'est donc inutile.  
\- Génial ! Et où ça ?  
\- J'hésite entre Yale et Harvard.  
Le sourire que le jeune Winchester venait d'arborer disparut instantanément.  
\- C'est…Putain, c'est loin !  
Castiel fronça les sourcils : il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction comme celle là. Il savait bien sur que c'était loin et qu'il y avait plusieurs autres universités dans la région mais généralement les gens se montraient enthousiastes par rapport à ces écoles.  
\- A deux ou trois heures d'avion.  
\- On verra plus beaucoup tes fesses dans le coin.  
\- Je reviendrai dès que possible.  
\- Wé…  
Dean soupira avant de reprendre.  
\- Putain, je devrai être content pour toi et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est que… Enfin, j'espère que tu réussiras .  
\- Merci, Dean. Et toi ?  
\- L'affaire familiale, Cas'. J'ai aucune raison d'aller à l'unif'. Mon père a besoin de quelqu'un pour le garage.  
\- C'est ce que tu as vraiment envie ?  
\- Je me suis pas trop posé la question.  
Dean ouvrit la porte de l'Impala.  
\- Grimpe, Cas'.  
ACDC résonnait dans l'habitacle tandis que Dean dépassait largement la vitesse autorisée. Mais Castiel se sentait bien, c'était rare que Dean et lui étaient seuls et il aimait beaucoup. Il jeta plusieurs regards à son ami qui finit par sourire.  
\- Cas', la dernière personne qui m'a regardé comme ça a terminé dans mon plumard.  
Le dit Cas' ne put s'empêcher de rougir et son ami éclata de rire.  
\- Un ciné ? Proposa celui-ci.  
\- A cette heure ci, c'est Titanic.  
Synchronisés, ils firent une grimace de dégout.

Dean conduit jusqu'à la forêt, ils sortirent les cannes à pêche et s'installèrent sur le ponton d'un petit lac en retrait.  
\- J'ai l'impression de rêver. Dit soudainement le jeune Winchester, environ une heure après leur arrivée.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête.  
\- On est juste tout les deux, loin de toutes les merdes à essayer d'attraper des poissons qui ne viendront pas. Reprit le blond. C'est…calme et…bien.  
Le Novak sourit.  
\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Dean. Et tu as raison.  
Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment et se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Cinq secondes.  
Dix secondes.  
Castiel détourna le regard le premier, soudainement gêné par cet échange.  
Peu après, il observa Dean en catimini : il se savait amoureux mais à ce moment, il se rendit compte que c'était très spécial. Que Dean compterait plus que n'importe qui.

Ce fut quand le soleil se mit à décliner qu'ils remarquèrent le temps passé. Il était resté la plupart du temps en silence mais avaient discuté de diverses banalités, blaguant parfois.  
\- C'était un très beau moment. Déclara Castiel en s'asseyant dans la voiture.  
Le jeune Winchester sourit et hocha la tête.  
\- On pourrait refaire ça ce week-end. Qu'est ce que t'en dis, Cas' ?  
Castiel se mordit la lèvre : il rêvait de dire « oui ». Il n'avait jamais passé un moment comme celui là pour la première fois, il s'était senti totalement en paix. Etre avec Dean était indescriptible à ses yeux, il venait de vivre un moment précieux.  
\- Ma tante et mon cousin seront présents ce week-end. Mais nous pourrions faire quelque chose avec lui.  
\- Wé. Ce serait cool.  
\- Je suis certain que tu vas adorer Balthazar.  
\- Il est comme toi ?  
Castiel éclata de rire.  
\- Non, il est… Balthazar est unique.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Novak et Dean s'arrêta.  
\- On s'voit demain en cours ? Demanda inutilement ce dernier.  
\- Bien sur, Dean.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se rendit au lycée avec un sourire. Il était heureux de l'après midi qu'il avait passé avec son ami et avait hâte de le présenter à Balthazar. L'avis de son cousin était très important à ses yeux. Même s'ils étaient très différents, jamais ils ne se disputaient et avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre.  
Il s'approcha de son casier et entendit des cris. Il avança quelque peu : Lisa jetait ses cahiers sur Dean, penaud.  
Il n'entendit pas ce que le jeune homme disait mais les cris de Lisa étaient distincts.  
\- C'est pas toi qui me quitte, crétin ! C'est moi ! Espèce de sale con !  
Et elle partit, comme une furie.  
Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent de Dean mais il les chassa d'un geste avant de partir,furieux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Je me suis concentrée sur "Love at first feel" et ai complètement délaissée cette histoire. Mais je vais écrire la suite au plus vite, c'est juré! L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin et je souhaite que vous connaissiez au plus vite le final !**  
**Je termine ici mon blabla et vous souhaite bonne lecture.**  
**A très vite! (Vraiment. Pour de vrai)**

* * *

Castiel attendait fébrilement l'arrivée de sa tante Naomi et son cousin Balthazar. Il avait hâte de revoir ce dernier cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il voulait lui parler, enfin, face à face.  
La sonnette retentit mais Anna fut plus rapide et elle ouvrit la porte avant que son frère ne l'ait atteinte.  
\- Tante Naomi ! S'exclama t elle, en embrassant la femme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillée d'un tailleur gris et d'un chignon trop strict.  
Castiel salua sa tante d'un signe de la main, regardant derrière elle, sans voir son cousin.  
\- Il prend l'air devant la maison. Indiqua Naomi, le comprenant.

Balthazar était beau : tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point, surtout lui. Blond aux yeux bleus, il aimait s'habiller de t-shirt moulant décolleté et parler avec un accent anglais dont on ne savait pas d'où il venait . Mais ce qui faisait le charme du jeune homme était sa joie de vivre.  
\- Balthazar. Salua sérieusement Castiel.  
\- Cassie. Répondit son coussin, tout aussi sérieusement.  
Ils échangèrent un regard et sourirent.  
\- Tu m'as manqué mon ange. Dit le blond.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, sale traitre.  
C'était une blague entre eux et Balthazar fit semblant d'être vexé mais après quelques secondes, il reprit la parole.  
\- Alors, parle moi de ce garçon…  
\- Quel garçon ?  
\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Cassie ! LE garçon !

Les deux cousins étaient devant le Roadhouse depuis quelques minutes.  
\- C'est bas de gamme, Cassie.  
\- Balthazar !  
Celui-ci souffla alors que Castiel entrait dans le diner.  
Ellen les salua de son comptoir et Jo vint à leur rencontre.  
\- Salut ! Leur dit-elle.  
\- Bonjour. Je suis Balthazar, le cousin de Castiel.  
Il s'avança et lui fit un baise main alors qu'elle rougissait et que Castiel roulait des yeux.  
Ils s'installèrent rapidement et commandèrent des hamburgers que Jo leur amena avec le sourire.  
\- Alors ? Dit Balthazar.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Faut-il que je te tire les vers du nez ? Dis moi comment ça se passe ici !  
\- Je t'ai déjà raconté au téléphone, Balthazar.  
Celui-ci soupira, insatisfait.  
\- Hey Jo ! Cria-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Ca te dit de sortir avec nous ce soir ?

\- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu ais eu, Balthazar ! S'exclama Castiel.  
Anna arriva derrière eux et embrassa son cousin sur la joue.  
\- J'adore ! Dit elle, enthousiaste. Louer le motel pour y faire une fête, c'est une idée de génie !  
Elle repartit, pour installer quelques bouteilles de nourriture.  
Castiel parcourut la salle du regard : Balthazar avait loué les six chambres du motel de la ville et réquisitionné la salle de réunion pour la fête. Un beau sourire et la carte bleue de sa mère pouvaient lui ouvrir toutes les portes.  
\- Je suis impatient de rencontrer ton Dean. Murmura le blond.  
Castiel se tourna vers lui.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu es vraiment amoureux de lui.  
\- Mais pas lui…  
\- Et c'est là que j'interviens !  
Balthazar sourit alors que Castiel le regardait, effaré.  
\- Non. Pas question. Dit ce dernier alors que son cousin le quittait pour accueillir les premiers invités.

La fête battait déjà son plein quand Dean arriva. Castiel le remarqua d'emblée et lorsque Balthazar alla vers le Winchester pour le saluer, le petit brun se précipita vers eux.  
\- Salut, Cas'. Dit Dean.  
\- Bonsoir Dean.  
Le visage de Balthazar s'éclaira et Castiel regarda aussitôt d'avoir dit le prénom de son ami.  
\- Oh, tu es Dean… Intéressant…  
\- Ah wé ? Répondit celui-ci.  
\- Ce n'est pas important. Dit Castiel . Viens te servir à boire.  
En entrainant au loin son ami, il vit le sourire de son cousin et eut soudainement peur…

Balthazar avait réuni presque une centaine de personnes en quelques heures et il avait fait la connaissance de tout les amis de Castiel. Il avait même disparu un long moment en compagnie de Jo.  
\- Il est sympa ton cousin. Dit Dean après quelques heures .  
\- Balthazar est très festif et sociable. Je pense que c'est pour cela que les gens l'apprécient.  
\- T'es ni festif ni sociable, Cas'. Et pourtant les gens t'aiment bien aussi.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Dean.  
\- Moi j'le sais, .  
Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule du Winchester.  
\- Beaucoup t'apprécient ici… J'ai…On…A besoin de toi. T'es un peu comme de la famille.  
Castiel releva le visage vers lui, essayant de lire dans son regard. Dean, toujours la main sur son épaule, ne baissa pas les yeux.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Cinq secondes.  
Dix secondes.  
\- Ne change jamais. Reprit le Winchester.

Vers minuit, Balthazar s'approcha discrètement de son cousin qui parlait avec Benny depuis une dizaine de minutes.  
\- Cassie ? J'ai un problème dans la chambre 4. Tu peux aller voir ? C'est ouvert.  
\- Bien sur, Balthazar.  
Castiel s'y rendit immédiatement et se retrouva face à Dean.  
\- Dean ? Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Balthazar m'a demandé de venir et…  
\- Bordel ! S'écria Castiel,furieux.  
Son ami le regarda et sourit.  
\- Tu as vraiment dit « bordel » ?  
\- Dean, ce n'est pas le moment.  
Castiel se tourna vers la porte et, comme il s'y attendait, elle était verrouillée.  
\- On est enfermé ? Demanda inutilement le blond, derrière lui.  
\- Oui…  
Le jeune Novak était vraiment fâché contre son cousin et il se tourna vers Dean, persuadé qu'il partagerait sa fureur.  
Mais non. Dean s'installait à présent sur le lit, calmement.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Ca sert à rien de s'énerver sur cette porte, on est enfermé.  
Mais Castiel se tourna à nouveau pour essayer d'ouvrir, sans succès à nouveau.  
\- Je le déteste. Ce sale traître. Marmonna le petit brun.  
\- Cas' ? Appela son ami.  
\- Oui, Dean.  
\- Pourquoi Balthazar nous a enfermé tout les deux ?  
Castiel se tourna vers lui, ouvrit la bouche et la referma de suite.  
\- Cas' ?  
\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Bon,je m'excuse à nouveau pour avoir tardé à vous poster la suite... En plus, c'est très court. Mais c'est le dernier chapitre et donc la fin du suspense insoutenable!**  
**J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'il y aura un prologue, qui se déroulera 10 ans plus tard ! Je ne vous promets plus de le poster vite cette fois ci ^^**  
**Merci d'avoir été là durant cette histoire,j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié =)**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un lourd silence emplissait la pièce… Castiel venait d'avouer ses sentiments à Dean. De la manière la moins délicate possible, il lui avait juste dit « Je suis amoureux de toi » quand le blond lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait.  
Celui-ci se mordillait la lèvre, torturant ses mains. Puis, soudainement, il se leva.  
\- Faut qu'je sorte d'ici. Dit-il.  
Il passa devant Castiel, sans le regarder, et donna un coup de coude à la porte.  
\- Dean. Appela Castiel.  
Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il n'avait pas besoin que son ami parle pour avoir sa réponse, il avait compris quand il avait vu ses yeux verts s'agrandir et son visage se fermer. Mais il voulait avoir la certitude qu'ils seraient toujours amis.  
Dean ne réagit pas et continua à donner des coups dans la porte.  
\- Dean. Répéta Castiel.  
Le Winchester prit une grande inspiration et se tourna enfin vers le jeune Novak qui reprit la parole.  
\- Mes excuses, Dean. Je ne…  
\- Putain, Cas'. T'excuses pas. Tu dois pas t'excuser pour ça, juste… J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Je… Je reviendrai pour parler, Cas'. Je te promets.  
Il donna un dernier coup dans la porte qui s'ouvrit.  
\- Dean. Supplia le brun.  
\- Je veux pas faire de conneries… Je veux. Laisse moi réfléchir.  
Dean sortit, laissant son ami perdu.

Il était presque 2h00 et la fête touchait à sa fin. Peu à peu, les invités rentraient chez eux, félicitant Balthazar. Castiel se tenait à ses cotés, souriant mais l'air désespérément absent.  
\- Je suis désolé. Dit le blond. Je pensais pas que …  
\- Tu avais tort, Balthazar. Dean n'est pas gay et il ne m'aime pas. Maintenant, je risque de perdre son amitié.  
\- Il n'a pas tort, Cas'. Dit une voix derrière eux.  
Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour faire face à Dean, qui reprit.  
\- Je suis pas gay, c'est vrai. Mais toi…T'es à part. T'as toujours été à part, Cas'.  
\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé de…  
\- Je suis aussi amoureux de toi, Cas'. Mais… Bordel, j'ai jamais été aussi perdu de toute ma vie.  
Ils se lancèrent un regard en même temps. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Cinq secondes.  
\- Mais embrassez vous ! Ordonna Balthazar.  
Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, pas cette fois là, mais Dean tendit lentement la main vers Castiel qui la prit en souriant.

Castiel enfila son trench coat, nerveux. Une semaine était passée et il avait beaucoup parlé avec Dean. Celui-ci avait du mal avec ses sentiments, il lui avait avoué que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça et qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon.  
Ils avaient donc décidé d'avancer lentement, pas à pas. Et l'heure du premier rendez-vous avait sonné. Juste un cinéma et un hamburger au Roadhouse. Mais il était nerveux comme s'il avait rendez-vous avec le président.  
La sonnette retentit et il se précipita vers la porte, sous le regard amusé de son père et Anna. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, pour se retrouver devant un Dean souriant.  
\- Salut. Dit ce dernier.  
\- Salut.  
Castiel sortit, sans un regard pour sa famille, et claqua la porte.

Le brun regardait par la fenêtre de l'Impala et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ce n'est pas la route du cinéma.  
\- Je sais. C'est la route de la forêt et de notre lac.  
\- Mais tu ne voulais pas voir ce film avec le monstre qui détruit tout ?  
Ils arrivèrent à destination avant que Dean ne réponde et il se stationna.  
\- J'irai le voir avec Sammy. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.  
Castiel sourit. Son cœur battait rapidement et il caressa les cheveux du blond qui se figea quelques instants avant de sourire.  
Alors le jeune Novak prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha vers Dean. Ce fut un baiser un peu maladroit et timide mais pour tout deux, ce fut le plus beau.

En cet instant, Castiel sut qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Que Dean serait le dernier… En fait, il était également le premier. Le premier qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.  
Les années suivantes furent tantôt colorées de 1001 tons, tantôt noires comme la plus sombre des nuits. Mais ils traversèrent ces moments ensemble, s'aimant chaque jour comme lors de ce premier baiser.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir!**

**Voici le prologue de cette histoire. Elle se passe 20 ans plus tard mais est racontée du point de vue de Dean =)**  
**Vous saurez ce qu'il est advenu de la plupart des protagonistes ;)****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean entra dans le lycée,un petit sourire aux lèvres… Ce soir était la réunion des « anciens », ceux qui avaient quitté cet établissement 20 ans auparavant.  
Plusieurs dizaines de personnes se trouvaient déjà dans la salle de gym,discutant joyeusement sur fond de musique. Il chercha des yeux les visages qu'il connaissait et repéra Benny, au fond de la salle. Celui ci discutait avec une belle brune d'environ 18-20 ans et Dean leva les yeux au ciel : même si son ami était marié depuis peu à Jo, il était toujours bien entouré. Il se dirigeait vers lui quand un homme le stoppa et le prit dans ses bras. Dean resta abasourdi quelques instants.  
\- Deaaaan ! Dit l'homme. C'est Garth ! Tu te souviens de moi ?  
Dean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'aurait jamais reconnu son ancien camarade de classe. Pourtant,il avait toujours la même dégaine.  
\- Oui,bien sur. Comment ça va,mec ?  
\- Ça va ! Je viens de monter un spectacle avec Mr Fizzles ! On joue à guichet fermé à Broadway !  
Dean retint un commentaire désobligeant à propos de la vieille chaussette de Garth et lui sourit.  
\- C'est super. Excuse moi,je vais rejoindre Benny…  
\- Bien sur ! Vas y ! On se revoit tout à l'heure ! Répondit Garth,enthousiaste.  
Dean se contenta d'un sourire et le quitta.  
Il était à mi chemin quand un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans courut vers lui et se cacha derrière ses jambes.  
\- Clarence ! Cria une voix féminine. Reviens ici !  
Toujours le petit garçon dans les jambes, Dean se tourna vers la voix. Et ce qu'il vit le sidéra. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y avait une quinzaine d'années, elle était blonde platine et avait toujours le même look provocant et un brin vulgaire. Mais aujourd'hui,ses cheveux , coiffés en chignon, étaient à nouveaux bruns. Et son style vestimentaire n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle abordait en tant qu'adolescente. Son chemise rose pâle était remonté jusqu'au dernier bouton et sa jupe noire,classique, descendait jusqu'au genoux.  
\- Meg ? Dit Dean, abasourdi.  
\- Megan, s'il te plait. Répondit elle,sérieusement.  
Le petit garçon, Clarence, se cachait toujours derrière Dean. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui caressa la joue,avec douceur.  
\- Va retrouver papa,mon chéri. Il a un verre de coca pour toi.  
Clarence sourit et repartit en courant.  
\- C'est ton gosse ? Demanda Dean, de plus en plus surpris.  
\- Mon 2é fils. J'ai 4 enfants.  
Devant l'air ahuri du blond,elle poursuivit.  
\- J'ai vieilli,Dean. Et je suis tombée sur un bon mari.  
\- C'est… Wouaw !  
\- Wé,je sais… Où est ta licorne ?  
\- Ma… Licorne ?  
\- Castiel. Il me semblait que vous fricotiez un moment.  
\- Cas' est…  
Mais son attention fut attirée par la femme qui venait de passer devant eux et qui s'était arrêté devant Benny et la jolie brune. Meg avait suivi son regard.  
\- Braeden. Enceinte d'un inconnu à 19 ans lors d'une soirée étudiante, mariée deux fois avec des abrutis finis dont un est en taule. Elle a eut un fils i ans. A pris,d'après mon estimation, 20 à 25 kg depuis le lycée et est devenue couguar qui écarte les jambes pour tout ce qui veut d'elle. La jolie jeune fille à coté d'elle est sa fille qui la déteste.  
La voix de Meg était devenue traînante, comme au temps du lycée et Dean aurait souri s'il n'assimilait pas les informations qu'elle venait de lui dire.  
\- Comment tu…  
\- Ils habitent notre ville, son fils est dans la même de Clarence.  
\- Putain… Se contenta de dire Dean.  
Une heure était passée et Dean regardait à présent quelques couples qui dansaient sur la piste. Il ressentit un petit pincement au coeur en observant Benny et Jo. Il était si heureux de les voir heureux… Benny avait passé de longues années à passer d'une femme à l'autre, sans connaître l'Amour. Jo, elle, s'était rapidement mariée mais son couple avait éclaté après les infidélités de son époux. Et Benny avait été là pour elle, simple ami au départ. Et puis le temps avait fait son œuvre et ils s'étaient mariés l'an dernier.  
\- Bonsoir, Dean.  
Il se tourna et se retrouva devant Lisa,lui souriant.  
\- Bonsoir.  
\- Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi beau.  
\- Merci.  
Un silence s'installa entre eux.  
\- Joli bracelet. Complimenta Lisa.  
Dean sourit.  
\- Un cadeau de Tessa, la fille de Sam.  
Lisa sourit et observa encore quelques instants son poignet et sa main.  
\- Je vois que tu ne portes pas d'alliance,dit elle en s'approchant.  
\- Le mariage gay n'est pas légal dans cet état. Dit une voix derrière eux.  
Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et firent face à Castiel,le visage inexpressif.

Dean sourit,l'observant. Son cœur faisait toujours des soubresauts quand il le regardait. Jamais la flamme ne s'était éteinte entre eux,même si elle avait plusieurs fois vacillé.  
\- Je suis en retard,mes excuses Dean.  
\- Pas de problème,Cas'. Tu te souviens de Lisa ?  
\- Bien sur. Répondit Castiel,sérieux.  
La jeune femme passa un regard mauvais sur les deux hommes.  
\- Excusez moi, dit elle en partant.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.  
\- Tu veux danser ? Proposa le blond.  
Castiel hocha simplement la tête et ils allèrent sur la piste pour danser l'un contre l'autre.  
\- Je t'aime,Dean. Murmura Castiel.  
\- Je sais. Et moi aussi je t'aime… On pourrait changer d'état si tu veux.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Pour nous marier.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mariage pour savoir que tu es mon Amour,Dean.  
\- J'ai pas toujours assuré,Cas'.  
\- Je n'ai pas toujours assuré non plus,Dean. Mais je suis bien avec toi et je tuerai Lisa Breaden si elle ose encore s'approcher de toi.  
Dean rit.  
\- Ça fait 20 ans,Cas'…  
\- Si tu étais resté avec elle, je ne t'aurai pas oublié 20 ans plus tard.  
\- Si j'étais resté avec elle,j'aurai gâché ma vie. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec elle,je savais que ma vie était ailleurs.  
Castiel s'arrêta de danser et s'écarta de lui.  
\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.  
\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.  
Castiel sourit et se blottit à nouveau contre lui.  
\- Ce jour là,reprit Dean, tu m'as sauvé de l'enfer.


End file.
